story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Toby (TSST)
Toby (トビー Tobī) is a bachelor in Story of World: The Shining☆Tower. Toby comes from a rich family, with his parents being mansion dwellers. Being catered to throughout his life, his parents sent him into the world to gain life experience. He was raised to be a proper gentleman, and often refers to the main female player as "my lady". He is polite and optimistic. The rival for Toby's affection is Charlene. Both Toby and Charlene are laid-back, gentle, and meek. In addition, they both act easy-going, thus making them easy to befriend. Black Love Event (Gift) This event will automatically occur as the player walks out of his home, proven that Toby's name tag on dialogue box is coloured black or further. Toby will meet the player and asks if she wants a gift that he brought by. If her gift is accepted, Toby will be pleased, and the player receives Bavarian Cream. However, if you reject Toby's gift, he will become upset and your relationship with him will go down. ---- Purple Love Event (Request) *Walk into Toby's Loft *8:00 to 10:00 *Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Toby's name tag on his dialogue box is coloured Purple or further *The mansion shop is unlocked *You have seen the Black Love Event The female player will see a cut-scene, where she is required to find Toby's lost Haniwa figure. Afterward, head out to the Food Tower Area. Toby's Haniwa Figure is located behind the flower garden next to the Calista's Art Studio in the grass (you have to walk above the path in front of Christine's Tent, out the Town entrance and turn right). Pick up the Haniwa figure, go back to Toby's Loft, take that item out of your bag and talk to Toby. ---- Blue Love Event (Confession) When Toby's friendship reaches blue or further, Mr. Jason will visit the player's house, telling them to go to his office inside SMPS at 12:00. The player will receive a Ring there, allowing them to confess. Find Toby on a sunny Saturday or Sunday between 10:00 and 12:00. Upon showing him the Ring, he will ask to take the player to somewhere private. We will then appear at the beach. Toby likes the player very much, so he wants to confess his love. If the player wants to continue her relationship with Toby, the first 4 choices are all appropriate answers that will make them sweethearts. The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Toby. ---- Yellow Love Event (Date) *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Toby's name tag on his dialogue box is coloured yellow or further *You have seen her Blue Love Event Now that the two of them are sweethearts, the player can ask Toby to go on a date together. Upon receving a phone call from Toby in the morning, he will ask the female player if she's free for lunch. The player has an option to accept or refuse. If the protagonist accepts, be sure to show up on the beach at 12:00. But if protagonist rejects his gift, her relationship with Toby will go down by 800 XP. After the player has seen all 4 of Konrad's love events and he accepts the Flower Jewel, the wedding ceremony will be held 7 days later. On the due date of wedding ceremony, the player will be automatically taken to the school auditorium. You will meet your sweetie here, along with the guests attending own wedding, with Principal Jason overseeing the ceremony. The family of your spouse will always appear. Once their wedding is over, you and your partner will go on a honeymoon, which has them visiting the partner's own country and have a little talk. This is done automatically. Then, the player and their spouse will be taken back to player's house at 22:00, where there will be a little talk about what was their favourite part of married life. You will automatically to to bed after this scene. The next day after the wedding, your new partner will ask you what nickname one would like to be called. The player can let their spouse use his/her own randomly chosen nickname ("Love it!"), have him/her think of another one ("Think again."), keep their original name ("name as always."), or you can enter it yourself ("Hmm..."). The chosen new name cannot be changed later. The player's spouse will now live with them permanently. The wedding ring is now available through their dresser, and it is the player's choice to wear that or not. The children that born from marrying Toby will have vibrant blue hair with matching eyes and light skin. The boy will wear green whilst the girl will wear orange. Black Love Event *Angelic Berry Patisserie *13:00 to 16:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Toby (Boy Player)/Charlene (Girl Player) at a Black friendship level only OR the player is married Charlene lets Toby tastes her cake. ---- Purple Love Event *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Toby (Boy Player)/Charlene (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship level only OR the player is married Find a "Rival in Courtship" of own gender and talk to him/her, who wants to take his/her significant other on a date. If the player accepts, Charlene will ask Toby to go out together on the mountaintop. ---- Blue Love Event *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Toby (Boy Player)/Charlene (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married As the male player wakes up in one morning, Toby will come inside and ask about his relationship with Charlene. Encouraging Toby will make him relieved, but if the player discourages him, he will be sad. The same event happens if the player is a girl, except that Charlene come to your house asking about Toby. This same event will still happen for a married player. Because the player has already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. The gender will also change. Before, a rival of same gender as the player will come. But after marriage, the rival is chosen randomly. For example: if the protagonist is a male and Charlene appears in house but want Toby to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. This can be done multiple times. The only other exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." ---- Yellow Love Event *Delight Apartment *13:00 to 16:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Toby (Boy Player)/Charlene (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married Toby and Charlene are be sitting together eating their lunch. Approximately 1 year after triggering the Yellow Rival Event, the player will receive a phone call from either Toby or Charlene (depending on gender you are playing as), telling that they will celebrate their wedding ceremony. Everyone will gather in the school auditorium to witness the wedding, with Mr. Jason overseeing the ceremony. The guests that appear are randomly chosen citizens and of course, their family. Once the event is over, you will return back to your house at 22:00, and automatically go to bed shortly afterwards. One year after Toby and Charlene got married, Toby will call the player, telling that Charlene is pregnant. 5 days after the pregnancy event, either of them will call the player again. This time, Toby and Charlene are going to give birth to a baby girl, whom they name her Tammy. Category:Story of World: The Shining☆Tower characters Category:Story of World: The Shining☆Tower bachelors